


Develop

by orphan_account



Series: Femslash Febuary 2016 [3]
Category: Serial Experiments Lain
Genre: F/F, Femslash Febuary, Femslash Febuary 2016, Incredibly short, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5993980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice was once a shy girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Develop

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally two sentences but I needed to do something so innocent for these two.  
> They need to be happy OK.

Alice was once a shy girl. But now she slips her hand into Lain's without any hesistation.


End file.
